


Just a spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down.

by TheForce112



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForce112/pseuds/TheForce112
Summary: Wyatt gets sick.





	Just a spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I wrote fucked up on chocolate and red bull.

“Mommy” his croaky voice called, making me frown, being a sixteen year old now, he wouldn't be caught dead calling me that. “Momma” that made Mary frown. We had both gotten used to being called Mom and Ma.

I made my way up;to Wyatt's bedroom, where he was curled up in the bed, his favourite blanket that looked like Mary's bag was wrapped tightly around him. His face was pale and sweaty “whats wrong my sweet boy?” I asked “I don't feel good.” He never got sick, even as a baby.

Mary walked in the room with her magical bag “I have medicine you must take little one” she pulled out the dark glass bottle “do I have to?” he asked, a frown on his face “yes” she poured him a spoonful. I smiled remembering mine tasted like lime cordial. Wyatt drank down his medicine, the frown gone and replaced with a slight smile “orange” he mumbled happily. I stayed with him until he fell asleep. Mary left right after she gave him the medicine.

I walked into our bedroom spotting her reading on the bed “he will be okay” I say softly. She nodded and pulled me to lay against her “He will be okay” she whispered to me, knowing I needed the reassurance more then her.


End file.
